Perdido
by nanamiluchia1411
Summary: "¿Cómo le iba a importar a él, Sherlock Holmes, estar sólo? Ya se había acostumbrado a eso, ¿no? Más se sentía solo. Sin nadie. Él contra el resto del mundo." Shönen ai. Johnlock.


Ninguno de éstos personajes me pertenece, sino al genial y difunto Arthur Conan Doyle, y a los creadores de Sherlock(BBC).

Si me pertenecieran, en todos los capítulos habría yaoi, se los aseguro.

* * *

Todo se encontraba demasiado oscuro a su alrededor, y, aunque se esforzó en intentar poder observar algo, la negritud no parecía querer deshacerse.  
Se encontraba perdido, de eso estaba completamente seguro.  
¿Cómo él, el magnífico Sherlock Holmes, detective consultor, el único en el mundo, se había perdido?  
Ni eso sabía.  
Se sentía mal. Solitario, como si en ésa oscuridad hubieran desaparecido todos.  
Todos a quien apreciaba.  
John, Lestrade, Molly, e incluso la Señora Judson…todos parecían haberse esfumado.  
Dejó escapar de sus labios un monosílabo con notable molestia, y se acurrucó dentro de donde estaba.  
Porque ni siquiera sabía eso.  
Pero no le importaba.  
¿Cómo le iba a importar a él, Sherlock Holmes, estar sólo?  
Ya se había acostumbrado a eso, ¿no?  
Toda su infancia había estado sólo, él contra el resto del mundo. Era normal que él estuviera sólo, ya que no solía ser muy hablador.  
Según su hermano mayor, padecía del Síndrome de Asperger.  
De igual manera, tampoco es que hubieran personas que se merecieran sus palabras.  
Más, por alguna razón, sentía ese molesto nudo en su garganta, el cual le indicaba que lloraría pronto.  
Porque lo haría.  
Aquellas tinieblas que ahora cubrían su visión le abrumaban, y se sentía solo.  
Sin nadie.  
John estaba casado. Lestrade tenía novia. Molly estaba comprometida, y la Señora Judson estaba viuda, pero probablemente estuviera interesada en alguien.  
Nadie estaba preocupado por él.  
Nadie estaba _enamorado _de él.  
Se sentía triste, pero solo una lágrima cayó de su ojo izquierdo.  
No desperdiciaría sus lágrimas, ya que se veía tan…débil.  
Y probablemente John se preocuparía por él, ya que es lo que siempre hacía.  
El recuerdo de su rostro, con su ceño fruncido y sus labios juntos le hizo sonreír levemente.  
Repentinamente, su voz cálida, hablándole despacio, lo tranquilizó y, de alguna manera, lo motivó a salir de donde estaba.  
'Sherlock, vuelve a donde perteneces'.  
—John, ¿dónde estoy?—Indagó el detective, intentando poder percibir alguna luz entre toda aquella niebla.  
'En tu palacio mental. Vuelve.'  
—¿Cómo…?—  
Su voz se perdió, ya que una luz tan clara acarició sus retinas.  
Era John.  
_Su_ John.  
Estaba preocupado por él.  
Lo querían.  
Al fin, alguien lo quería a él, Sherlock Holmes.  
Cerró sus ojos, y se dejó inundar en la claridad.

—Sherlock, ¡despierta!—Exclamó nerviosamente el doctor y, al notar que no respiraba, no le quedó alternativa alguna que hacerle una respiración boca a boca.  
O sea, de alguna manera, besarlo.  
Sintió como su cara ardía, y como sentía deseos de hiperventilarse, pero no pudo hacerlo.  
La vida de Sherlock era lo más importante.  
Se acercó a él, y le dio aire.  
Todo fue 'médicamente' normal, hasta que Holmes comenzó a responderle como si fuera un beso.  
'_Mierda'_, pensó John, pero no detuvo aquella unión.  
Luego de medio minuto, debieron separarse.  
Watson pudo notar que los ojos ajenos brillaban de una manera extraña, pero supuso –erróneamente- que debía de tener fiebre.

Sherlock Holmes estaba sonriendo.  
Porque, quizás, y al final, a John Watson **sí** que le importaba.  
Estaba enamorado de él.  
Ya no era él contra el resto del mundo.  
Eran ellos dos contra el resto del mundo.  
Y, por primera –y quizá única vez en su vida-, sintió aquel rebosante sentir que los humanos suelen llamar 'felicidad'.  
A la vez, un sentimiento comenzaba a padecer a su corazón.  
Y, de alguna manera, era el sentimiento que los humanos suelen llamar 'amor'.

Sherlock Holmes se había perdido en su palacio mental por la soledad que había sentido al oír como su mejor amigo le profesaba su amor a su futura esposa.  
Pero ya no se perdería más, porque había aprendido el camino para volver.  
Con sólo recordar aquella leve unión de sus labios, estaba seguro que volvería.

* * *

**Escribí ésto basado en un comentario de Facebook de la señorita Dayana Blackthorn, y le agradezco que haya respondido a mi pregunta de ideas para escribir un Johnlock.**

**De igual manera, agradezco a todos los comentarios con buenas historias.**

**Feliz día en el que se conocieron Sherlock y John(?) xDD**

**Los rewievs son re sexys, y me motivan, dejá uno, pooooooorfis(?).**

**Pily-chii.**


End file.
